


Day 4: Roleplay

by bzarcher



Series: Just Kinktober Things [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Graffiti, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Police, Roleplay, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that graffiti on public property violates the Criminal Damage Act. And the Anti-Social Behavior Act.”Lena turned, letting the can fall from her hand as she faced a taller woman with red hair pinned up into a bun wearing the dark pants, coat, checkered tie and short brimmed hat of a Metropolitan Policewoman.





	Day 4: Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of a multi-creator work, but we decided to break it out into a series, so here it is again. :)

Lena had a wide smile beneath her filter mask as she took a few steps back from the wall so she could get a good look at her work.

It wasn’t the most complex tag she’d ever done, but the stylized silhouettes of two women kissing atop the rainbow striped heart had come out rather nicely, she thought. It gave her a nice feeling of satisfaction as she shook a spray can of yellow paint so she could apply her signature.

She’d just finished putting one last flourish underneath the bold, flowing _Tracer! _ when the sound of someone sharply clearing her throat made her freeze. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that graffiti on public property violates the Criminal Damage Act. _And_ the Anti-Social Behavior Act.”

Lena turned, letting the can fall from her hand as she faced a taller woman with red hair pinned up into a bun wearing the dark pants, coat, checkered tie and short brimmed hat of a Metropolitan Policewoman.

“Hey, wait,” Lena stammered, “this is a free wall! Council said it was OK!”

“It was a free wall _last year_ ,” the policewoman corrected sternly.

“Oh, _hell._ ” Lena pulled off her mask, letting it drop around her neck, and shook out her dark blue dyed hair as she let pushed back the hood of her sweatshirt. “Look, simple mistake, right?”

“Mmm.” The policewoman’s eyes swept over her, clearly checking her out despite her stern expression. “A simple mistake that comes with up to three months in jail and a twenty five hundred pound fine.”

Lena let out a rather undignified squeak. _“Twenty five hundred quid?!_ Are you kidding?!”

“Oh,” the policewoman purred dangerously, “I’m quite serious.” She took several steps forward, and Lena found herself being backed up against the wall next to her tag. “Now, I _can_ write you a ticket, for, say...a hundred pounds, and if you can pay it on the spot and promise to help clean this up later, I _might_ consider letting you go.”

Lena could feel a bit of sweat beading on her brow. “What if I don’t have any money on me?” She could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment.”I...sort of spent it all on paint.”

“How _very_ unfortunate.” The policewoman’s eyes shifted to look at the art she’d put up, and the women kissing in her tag. “But I _might_ be able to think of an alternative way you could pay the fine.”

Lena nibbled nervously at her bottom lip, and watched the way the redheaded woman’s eyes focused on her. “Oh yeah? What sort of...alternative?”

The policewoman leaned in, her breath hot against Lena’s skin as she lowered her voice into a throaty murmur. “By making you _work it off_.”

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself silenced by the policewoman’s lips finding hers. Her gasp of surprise turned to a groan as the kiss deepened. Their bodies pressed together, and Lena’s hands came up to cup her bottom, squeezing and groping as the policewoman moaned her encouragement.

Panting as they broke the kiss, Lena tried to catch her breath as she looked into the policewoman’s eyes. “You got a car or something? Or are you gonna write me up for public indecency too?”

“Tempting,” she replied, “but I think I can arrange an ‘or something’ if you give me your hands.”

Lena blinked. “Wot?”

The policewoman stepped back, and pulled out a set of cuffs from her coat. “Give. Me. Your. Hands.”

Lena felt a wave of heat radiate through her at the commanding tone, and held out her hands as ordered, trying not to whimper as the cold steel bracelets were locked around her wrists.

“Good. Now, then…” The policewoman grabbed the front of her hoodie and aimed her further down the alley, directing her forward with a hand at the small of her back, while the officer’s other hand occasionally slipped down to tease at her bum until they’d reached a door set into the brickwork. “Stop here, and close your eyes.”

Lena nodded, doing as she was told. From behind her she heard the sound of a key going into a lock, and a door being unbolted and swung open.

Hands on her shoulders turned Lena towards the door before guiding her inside, and she heard the door get closed and locked up again behind them before the policewoman spoke again. “Now, if I take those cuffs off, will you be a good girl and behave yourself?”

“Oh,” Lena breathed, “I don’t know, Miss. I mean, I _am_ a criminal.”

“That’s very true.” There was a rustle of fabric, and Lena could hear footsteps. “Right, then. Open your eyes and we’ll see if you can earn the right to have your hands back.”

Lena’s mouth went very dry as she opened her eyes and the policewoman was sitting on a set of stairs in front of her in an otherwise unoccupied room, her hair now spilling loose down her shoulders beneath her hat. She was still wearing the white blouse and tie, but had removed her coat, shoes and trousers. Sheer black silk garters hugged the curves of her calves and thighs, held in place by a lacy matching belt that rode just above her hips.  
  
She raised one eyebrow at Lena’s reaction, spreading her legs just a little wider to call attention to the thick red curls of her bush. “Like what you see?”

“Oh,” Lena murmured, “yes.”  
  
The policewoman smirked. “Good. Now - get down on your knees. You’ve got a _lot_ of work to do.”

Lena sank down, carefully putting her hands down to the floor to keep from losing her balance, then scooted towards the stairs. “Don’t suppose you could tell me your name?”

The policewoman sat up a bit as Lena got closer, then drew her in and gave her another teasing kiss, nipping at her lip. “Emily.”

Lena groaned and let Emily pull her close, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth and smell of her. “Hi, luv. I’m Lena.” She bent to kiss Emily’s pale belly where it peeked from beneath the tails of her shirt, her lips slowly traveling down to tease along the lace of the garter belt as Emily’s hand tangled in her hair.

“That’s - _mm_ \- a very good start, Lena...very nice.”

Lena grinned as she knelt between Emily’s thighs. “Oh, I’m just getting warmed up.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “You had better put your tongue to better use than _that_ if you want to get out of those cuffs.”

Lena’s answer was to give a slow, teasing lick against her slit, making Emily’s breath hitch. “God, you’re so wet...you like having girls on their knees for you, Emily?” She dragged her tongue in another long, broad swipe. “You like having them in your cuffs, Officer?”

Emily’s hips rolled beneath Lena’s touch, her breath escaping in a hiss as Lena got back to work. “I like _you_ in cuffs. But I thought I told you to put that tongue to _better_ use.”

Lena chuckled and teased just a little higher until her lips found Emily’s stiffening clit. She began to lap at her with little quick kitten licks, just the way she knew Emily loved it.

“ _Fuck_ , yes... yes - there! _Right_ there...oh, god, _Lena_ _!”_ One hand was winding back into her hair, urging her on, and when Lena looked up, Emily’s other hand was squeezing and pinching at her breast through her blouse, her head thrown back against the stair step.

_Oh, fuck, that is hot._

As if Emily was reading her mind, she looked up (or, rather, down), and when their eyes met Lena felt a jolt that ran straight between her legs.

Keeping that eye contact, Lena pursed her lips around Emily’s nub and started to suck. Emily’s hips bucked hard in response, her fingers tightening against her scalp, and her eyes drooped as she let out a long, low moan, then closed entirely as Lena tugged just a little harder, making Emily let out a sharp cry.

Before long Emily’s face was almost as red as her hair, and her breath was coming in gasps and grunts. Lena wished she had real use of her hands so she could squeeze and pull at Emily’s hips, or maybe slip a finger or two into her to take things up a notch, but Emily didn’t seem to mind at all, desperately pulling Lena against her when she began to slow her pace. “Don’t...you...dare...stop!”

The longer she licked, nibbled, and sucked at Emily, the more Lena desperately ached to be touched herself, but she knew she the payoff would be well worth the anticipation. Emily had grown tense beneath her, the redhead’s entire body taut as a bowstring before she finally came apart with a cry that was nearly a scream, then went so bonelessly limp against the stairs that Lena feared for a moment that Emily had struck her head against the step hard enough to knock herself out.

“ _Oh_ ,” Emily groaned softly as Lena scooted back enough to let her sit up. “That...will do nicely, I think. We’ll consider your fines paid in full by...community service.”

Lena giggled and held up her still cuffed hands. “Well, _that’s_ good, seeing as it was our wall I was tagging.”  
  
“Mmm,” Emily hummed in agreement. “Still, you _are_ a rather notorious criminal. I wonder if it’s really wise to take those cuffs off of you?”

Lena gave her girlfriend a pout. “Aww, please? I’ll make it worth your while…”

Emily grinned wickedly as she stood up, then helped Lena to her feet before grabbing the handcuff key out of her trouser pocket. “ _I_ think we’ll see what happens after I take you upstairs for a thorough search...and some ‘questioning.’”

“Well, when you put it like _that…_ ”


End file.
